


giving minor saw characters unnecessary backstories

by mermaidinamanhole



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidinamanhole/pseuds/mermaidinamanhole
Summary: A short form series in which i give random minor characters from the Saw series fleshed out backstories
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I. Officer Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this series? story? came as a joke, the stories take themselves completely seriously but you can still read them ironically if you'd like. First character is Officer Palmer from Saw VII. Potential trigger warning for mentioned sexual assault.

I.A. Officer Palmer joined the city police department as an evidence analyst, working closely with the homicide detectives. She was very efficient in her work, and valued by the department. However, it was not the ideal situation working in that environment. The main issue was that the men around her made constant crude remarks toward Palmer and treated her as inferior due to her status as one of the only women working in the department at the time. This did not deter Palmer from continuing her work, since she figured a few annoying coworkers shouldn’t be of any issue, deeming her job more important than any water-cooler drama. 

It all changed during a work party when the police department was celebrating one of the detectives getting a promotion, though. While walking to her cubicle to grab something before she left the party, Palmer witnessed a male coworker taking advantage of one of her other coworkers- a woman that was clearly drunk and could not defend herself. Unfortunately, this man saw Palmer before she could get away. The next day at work, he threatened her, claiming he’d do the same or worse to her when he got her alone. Unbeknownst to him though, Palmer had alerted the department’s Internal Affairs division of this incident the moment she arrived home the previous night.

Because of both the potential risk of being around this man for much longer and being known as a responsible worker, Palmer was offered a position as a technician at Internal Affairs, and she took the job for her own safety. She quickly became close to Gibson and Rogers, due to all of them having experienced corruption in the police department. The three of them were later assigned to the Jigsaw Killer case once the FBI expressed suspicion of someone on the inside being an accomplice. Once Mark Hoffman was confirmed as the culprit, Palmer worked diligently on stopping Hoffman up until her death.


	2. II. Gus Colyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the story of Gus Colyard, the angry businessman and first victim in the nerve gas house.

Gus Colyard graduated from business school with flying colors. Over the next ten years, he climbed the promotional ladder at a large company, moving to the city to be closer to the company’s headquarters. He was known to make frivolous purchases left and right, but that didn’t hurt him much since he was able to pay easily with his large income. 

However, things didn't go well for Gus forever. He began to indulge in occasional usage of cocaine, and that got him involved with a more unfavorable crowd. It wasn’t really an addiction, only a social inebriator at upper class parties, but nonetheless Gus’ habit surrounded him with bad people and contributed to his already apparent anger issues.

And soon enough, on a rainy night, Gus was arrested after the Police Department found cocaine and heroin in his office. However, Gus hadn’t used cocaine in months, and had never, ever touched heroin. He knew then that the evidence had been planted, and Eric Matthews, the corrupt officer, must’ve had an informant within Gus’ illegal social circle. And although he was able to pull some strings and pay some people to reduce his sentence, the damage was already done. He was sent to prison for drug possession, serving for a crime he didn’t commit.

His time in prison was surprisingly uneventful, although it caused him to become increasingly hostile to others, especially in stressful situations. Once he got out, he lost his job since the company did not think that a fresh-out-of prison “junkie” as its manager would uphold the company's pristine image very well. Because he no longer had a stable source of income, Gus’ formerly grandiose lifestyle caught up to him, causing him to shell out large amounts of his remaining money on old debt and maxed out credit cards. Both his financial stress and the mental strain of being wrongfully imprisoned led him to pick up his old cocaine habit. It did not stay just a habit for long, though, and quickly became a harmful addiction, especially when he combined it with alcohol; which he did more often than not.

Gus’ family begged him to get clean, leading him to seek help at Jill Tuck’s drug clinic: Homeward Bound. He did not get along with many of the other patients there, Cecil Adams in particular, and while he was a patient there, he was kidnapped by Obi Tate in association with John Kramer: Jill’s ex-husband and the infamous Jigsaw Killer. 

And Gus, waking up in a strange house with deadly gas running through his nervous system, was near the end of the line. He drew his final breath after a combination of withdrawal symptoms and nerve gas muddling his common sense, causing him to look through the peephole and get his brains blown out, killing him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really fun to write, so I will hopefully update again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this regularly :)


End file.
